December's Love  Yamato & Kakashi
by Yanvi
Summary: First of December, it was a cold day. Yamato Tenzo was standing by the front gate of Konoha, in his ANBU gear, waiting for his love to come back for his long mission. Will he manage to see the silver that he missed?  Yaoi, YamaKaka, One shot


_December's love_

As it is December and my favourite song for the month is Gackt-dono's _Junigatsu __no __Love __Song __(December__'__s __Love __Song)_, which he has sung in four different language: Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English; therefore I am going to write four stories for four different pairs that I love! [I hope I will manage to produce all four before end of this month, =[]=/ ]

Enjoy!

Yours,

Vi

01/12/2011

p.s. this is inspired by Gackt-dono's song, so please listen to the Japanese version of _Junigatsu __no __Love __Song._

p.s.s. characters, as always, were from Kishimoto sensei's work, _Naruto_.

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

_How many months it has been?_

_How long he has not seen his love?_

_It is exactly 4 months, 1 weeks, 2 days and 12 hours._

Tenzo has been standing by the front gate for a whole hour already. it was freezing cold. But then, as he knew that his love has an annoying practice of being late. He plainly quietly stood there, even though he should actually go home and get change, as the smell of blood was rather unpleasant. Izumo has offered him to stay inside the guard office, as it was rather odd to have him, dressed in ANBU gear, standing right at the front of the Konoha gates.

However, he just wanted to wait for the man that he has been dreaming off every night, as the team that the man was leading is expecting to arrive at the same time. Even though they were not doing the same mission, but his love has told him his rough schedule. Although it was not a correct practice by the regulations, most of the ANBU members have made a mutual understanding, as long as it was only the estimation of duration and the information stayed amongst the ANBU, which in a sense, a flipping obvious statement, as most of them actually dated their own fellow members. It was hard for them to date other people, especially any shinobi lower than tokubetsu jounin. It was impossible for them to date any civilians.

It was a busy day for Izumo and Kotetsu, as lots of people, both civilians and shinobi were going in and out of the village. Some left to visit relatives and friends in other villages, some, especially their fellow shinobi, were rushing back to the village, hoping they could take days off to stay inside the village gate. Merchants and their servants were going in and out, squeezing the maximum opportunities to sell or buy goods from the Christmas market.

_Seems like what Izumo was saying, I looked rather lonely, standing in the cold alone._

_Hm…_

Tenzo looked at the white smoke that came out from his thin lips. Unlike his lover, who has basically covered the majority of his face, he only has his chin covered by his shirt. It was a rather cold day. He let his gaze followed the white mist, swirl in the air. His thoughts and his mind were also following, hoping that he could reach his love before his body did.

He remembered, before he went out with the man, he hated Christmas. He hated December. He hated the cold as well as the warmth and laughter. He hated that he was alone, with no parents nor relatives to stay with. He has no friends, as he was not allowed.

It was his sempai, who was the first one to invite him to spend the Christmas with him, and of course, his ninkens. It was the older man's smile, yes, his smile, even though it was almost invisible under the mask, that melted his heart. He loved the man, he really did.

At the end of the horizon, he could see a mop of silver, which was hidden under a white cloak, travelled quickly with extra 3 ANBU members in black cloak.

_Se…_

As he verbalised, he remembered that he was still wearing his ANBU gear, and so as his love. Therefore, he simply waved at the men. As the men were walking in a high speed, within a minute, they were standing right in front of him.

As the other men aware of their affair, they simply nodded and walked forwards the Hokage office, leaving him and their taicho behind. However, the silver haired man did not say anything, but simply grasped his wrist and moved along with the men.

Tenzo did not say a word, as he needed to report to the Hokage as well. He looked at the shop windows when they walked pass the shops. He was so closed to the other man to the fact that their cloaks were rubbing each other. He looked at the image that was reflected from the shop windows. It has been a long while since they walked together in their gear. Since the man took up a team of genin, they never belonged to the same team again. It was really a long while.

White dots were falling down from the sky slowly. They were the first layer of snow for this year. He looked up at the sky though his mask, while slightly tilted his body towards the other man. They were so closed that he could also smell the ferrite on the man's body. He hoped that the man was not seriously injured. But by looking at the men in front of them, he guessed that it was not a major issue as seems the men looked physically fine.

After a quick verbal report to Godaime, the other 3 men disappeared by using jutsu, while Tenzo and his love took a more traditional method – walking down the stairs. The stairs by the Hokage office was one of the best places to view the whole Konoha, as it was not indoor, but outdoor, wrapped the Hokage building in a spiral form.

_Kakashi __sempai__… _Tenzo murmured.

The said man did not reply, but speedily, he grabbed Tenzo's waist and pull him towards his embrace.

Tenzo quickly placed one of his hands by the older man's nape and the other by his tiny waist, even covered by the thick armour vest.

_I missed you…_

_Me __too__… __Tenzo__…_

Although it was not the longest time that they have spent apart, somehow, Tenzo felt it was the hardest time ever. He blamed Christmas, as well as winter. The cold and also the festival environment stressed him out. He tightly wrapped the man with his arms, dug his nose into the soft mop of silver in front of him.

_I love you… my sempai… Kakashi… I love you…_

_No matter how many times I have told you, it is just not enough, it never truly express my emotions…_

_I know, my dear kohai…_

Kakashi replied, while yanking his mask down and placed a kiss on the thin and cold lips.

_Smile, Tenzo… it is the fifth time that we can spend the Christmas together. Godaime has just accepted our holiday request._

Tenzo smiled, as long as he has his most important person, the one that he loved so dearly in his embrace, it was all that mattered to him, as he would never, never, let go.

_Merry December, my love._

Fin.

[Yay. First time ever, I managed to write up a story within an hour. Okay, this is damn short, but I hope you, my readers can still feel the sweetness and happiness. Hahah… now I am thinking of which other three pairs I should write… hmmm… I was thinking of writing MinaKaka, but then, somehow it would be wired for me to write Kakashi more than once… anyway… I will see where my thoughts would bring me… See ya~

Vi.

And oh… reviews please!]


End file.
